I Got Nothin'
by Relised
Summary: Dave's word was falling apart. Pregnant, a rape victim, and all alone. After being kicked out by his dad, he went to the only place he could think of: Kurt's. Warning, mention of rape, mpreg


_I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got Nothin'<strong>

Dave paced back and forth in front of Blaine's bed, his arms crossed across his chest. He kept his head down, watching his big feet carry him. This was the last conversation he wanted to have with his boyfriend of six months and he was trying to put it off as long as he could.

When Dave had been raped by Blaine's cousin Brendon, he hadn't told anyone. He didn't want to cause trouble with Blaine's family and he didn't want to be known as the guy who got raped at McKinley. Dave had gone to the nearest STD clinic and got tested, just in case, but that was the only thing he had done. He hadn't known that he was a carrier; maybe if he had he would have gone to an actually emergency room and stopped this before it got too out of hand.

"David?" Blaine finally asked, causing Dave to freeze in his pacing. "What's going on? You're worrying me." Dave let out a desperate sound, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I…" he began but froze. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend-his boyfriend he'd never slept with, mind you- that he was pregnant? "Please don't be mad at me…"

"Did you get in an argument with Kurt again?" Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "I thought you two had stopped being at each other's throats all the time?"

"That's…that's not it. Blaine there was something I need to tell you. I'm a carrier," Dave began, swallowing thickly as Blaine furrowed his eye brows. Since the gene had been found when Dave was in seventh grade there were studies about them everywhere. "And I'm pregnant."

Both boys were silent as they stared at each other. Tears prickled the back of Dave's eyes but he didn't let them fall. Blaine stared up at him with a look of betrayal.

"You cheated on me?" He asked quietly, but Dave could still hear the anger. Dave shook his head furiously.

"Not purposely…" He whispered, taking a step closer to Blaine who moved back. "I…I was raped," Dave flinched, this being the first time he had said it out loud. "About two months ago."

"And you honestly expect me to believe that?" Blaine screeched, standing up from the bed. He stared up at Dave with cold eyes. "You're pregnant and it's suddenly because you got raped? If you had really been raped you would have told me when it happened David. You're just using it as an excuse now."

"No!" Dave choked out, his tears finally falling. "I didn't want things to be different… I didn't want you to treat me different. I thought I could just keep it to myself but then this happened and I'm scared!"

"Stop lying to me!" Blaine yelled. "Stop trying to get out of cheating on me."

"Blaine, please…" Dave begged. "I didn't cheat on you. I would never-"

"Just get out," Blaine said sadly as he opened the door. Just get out of here and don't come back."

Dave ducked his head and did as he was asked.

* * *

><p>Dave bit his lip before knocking on his the door to his father's office. After the disaster of telling Blaine, the last thing Dave wanted to do was tell his father. He wished for a moment that his mother was still alive. She would believe him. He knocked loudly and shifted from one foot to the other.<p>

"Come in," Paul Karofksy called and Dave took one last deep breath before entering. He sat in the chair his father pointed at while he finished the last of his paperwork.

"Ah, David," he said, smiling at his son. "What can I do for you?" Dave looked down at his hands, not wanting to answer.

"Um you know all those stories on the news and in the papers and stuff about carriers?" Dave began quietly, still not looking. He peered through his bangs as Paul nodded. "Well, um, I'm a carrier."

"I know, David," his father said. Paul steepled his fingers together and gave his son a thoughtful look. "You're mother had the gene. Why are you telling me this?"  
>"I…I…I'm pregnant," Dave whispered, his eyes filling with tears again. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I didn't mean it!"<p>

Paul Karofsky didn't say anything for a long time, just closing his eyes as he breathed hard. Finally he peered up at his son. "How could you disappoint me like that, David? How could you let your family down? What are you going to do about your education? Your future?"

"I didn't want this!" Dave shouted, moving to the edge of his chair. "I was…I was raped, Dad!"

"Don't try lying to me, David. It was bad enough when you told me you were gay, but I can't sit back and watch you bring our family down more with this child. You have 30 minutes; get your things and get out of my house."

Dave stared at his father with wide eyes. He stifled a sob but nodded, moving quickly to get as much stuff as he could. He didn't say goodbye to his father as he left.

* * *

><p>Dave stared up at the two story houses, biting his lip. He was sure this was a horrible idea and was just wondering if he should get back in his truck and try to sleep at the park instead. His stomach growled loudly and he was reminded that he wasn't just eating for him anymore and he couldn't afford to sleep in the cold. With a sigh he ambled up the sidewalk, staring at the ground. He gently pressed the doorbell and crossed his arms to wait.<p>

"Coming!" A high voice from inside the house called and Dave sighed in relief when he realized it was Kurt coming to the door. "Dave, hey! Um, did we have plans and I forgot?" Kurt asked, looking embarrassed with the pair of track pants he had on.

"Uh, no," Dave said, kicking at a stone on the porch slightly. "Can…can I come in? I need someone to talk to." Kurt furrowed his brow but nodded, standing away so Dave could enter the room.

"What's up? Are you and Blaine okay?" Kurt asked as he crossed his legs. Dave huffed but shook his head.

"Blaine broke up with me early tonight. Thinks I'm cheating on him and wouldn't listen to anything I said."

"Why would he think that?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide.

"Because…because I got raped by his cousin and never told him so now he doesn't believe it actually happened. And to top it all off, I'm apparently a carrier and I'm now pregnant." Dave rambled, his voice bitter. Kurt stared at him, his eyes wider than Dave thought possible.

"Oh my God," he finally said, jumping out of his chair to sit next to Dave on the couch. "Are…Are you okay?"

"You believe me?" Dave asked, his voice cracking as tears filled his eyes.

"Rape isn't something you joke about, David," Kurt said, his voice low. "And I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"My… my own dad didn't believe me. He kicked me out like I was just some whore who sleeps around. Where am I supposed to go? I can't afford to feed myself, let alone feed this kid. And I can't sleep in my truck; it's October in Lima and I'll freeze to death before labor even has a chance. I've got nothing."

Kurt rubbed Dave's back as the larger teen cried. The gleek looked up quickly when he saw a movement and sighed in relief when he saw his dad. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Dave, climbing off the couch.

"I'm assuming you heard all that?" Kurt asked Burt. Burt closed his eyes and nodded as he let out a shaky breath. "Can we do something for him?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Let me talk to Carole real quick. We can put him in the guest room. And he can help with inventory and the books at the shop. That should be something easy for him to do that won't hurt the baby. "

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt whispered, hugging Burt tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go check on him."

Kurt entered the living room, sitting down with Dave again. Dave had stopped crying and was just staring at his lap. Kurt noticed that one hand was resting on his stomach where he assumed the baby must be.

"I talked to my dad," he whispered, causing Dave to jump as if he hadn't realized the boy was there. "He said you can stay here. You can take the guest room. We'll figure something out once the baby comes about a nursery and stuff. He's also offered to give you a job at the garage. Simple stuff like helping with inventory and the books. That way you can afford to pay for doctor's bills and stuff."

Dave looked at Kurt with shock written all over his face. "You…You're serious?" he finally croaked out. Kurt grinned and nodded. "Why would you help me like that? I thought Blaine was your best friend."

"Because you need help," Kurt said simply, squeezing Dave's knee. "Blaine and your father should have trusted you. They should have believed you. No one deserves to be thrown out, especially after everything you've already been through. You need someone on your side. And well, the Hummel's and Hudson's are really good at prying and being on your side. Now, do you have any of your stuff with you?"

Dave didn't answer. Instead he launched himself at Kurt, sobbing into the boy's shoulder. "T-th-thank you!"

"It's going to be fine," Kurt whispered. "Every new beginning is some other beginnings end."

* * *

><p>Kurt stayed with Dave throughout everything. He was always the one waiting on the other side of the bathroom door with a glass of water when morning sickness hit the pregnant teen. He sat through mood swing after mood swing, never flinching away. He talked Dave into going to the hospital and getting checked over better because of the rape. Kurt went to every doctor appointment, staring in awe at the small bean that appeared on the screen. He held Dave tight as the boy would sob. He'd wake Dave up from nightmares that would leave the boy screaming and shaking with fear.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't always wear red, Dave," Kurt said patiently as he helped Dave look for new clothes when his baby bump got too big.<p>

"And why not?" Dave asked.

"Because at this rate, you're going to start looking like a tomato. Pregnant people should not wear red." Dave pursed his lips and pouted, but nodded as Kurt pulled out some blues and greens, rambling on how they would go with his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You're okay," Kurt cooed, rocking the larger teen back and forth in his arms. He had woke up to Dave screaming, causing Kurt's blood to run cold. "He can't get to you. He's never going to touch you again."<p>

"It's just seemed so real!" Dave sobbed, wincing as the baby kicked him in distress. He rubbed a big hand over his swollen stomach, smiling slightly. "I just….I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Trust me, it's fine," Kurt whispered. "Scoot over," Kurt said as he pulled the covers back. He kissed Dave's forehead as he slid into bed next to the teen. "Good night. I'll be there when you wake up."

* * *

><p>"It's a girl, Mr. Karofksy," the doctor said with a smile. Dave's eyes grew comically large as Kurt laughed in glee.<p>

"I have no idea what to do with a girl," Dave whispered on the way back to the car.

"Don't worry, I have a pretty good idea. Lot of pink will be required."

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" the glee club yelled, surprising the eight month pregnant teen. He dropped his bag, whipping around to stare at Kurt.<p>

"What is this?" he whispered as Kurt hugged him tightly.

"A baby shower," Kurt said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"But all of you hate me," Dave said, ducking his head as the hormones got to him.

"No," Rachel said, stepping up. "We did hate you. But since you've starting living with Kurt, you changed. So we wanted to do something special to prove that we're here for you. So here, open mine first! My dad's helped me pick it out." Dave smiled slightly as he looked down at a pink outfit, covered in gold stars. "Gold stars are kind of my thing," Rachel said, shrugging before hugging Dave tightly.

* * *

><p>"Um, Kurt?" Dave called, his voice shaky.<p>

"Yeah?" Kurt called back down the hallway, not looking up from his book.

"Not to alarm you or anything, but I think it's time."

"Time for wha-oh shit! Dad!" Kurt held Dave's hand tight as the rushed him to the hospital. The young boy stood next to the father-to-be's head as they drugged him up and cut him open to pull the baby out.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Kurt bit his lip, shifting slightly. Dave was barely awake but he nodded with a smile. Kurt did as he was asked. He was the first one who got to hold the beautiful girl.

Kurt was holding her again when Dave woke up a few hours later. "Is she okay?" Dave asked, causing Kurt to jump.

"Don't do that," Kurt said with a smile. "And yes, she's perfect. But she doesn't have a name."

"Madison Lynn," Dave said automatically, smiling as the baby was put in his arms. "Madison was my mom's name."

"It's beautiful, just like she is." Kurt smiled as he watched daddy and baby interact. Finally Dave looked up.

"Kurt," he whispered and Kurt nodded. "Will…Will you be my boyfriend? And Mady's other daddy?"

"I would love to," Kurt whispered back. He bit his lip with a moment's hesitation before leaning in and kissing Dave deeply. "I've waited forever for you to ask me that."

* * *

><p>Six years later, Kurt and Dave watched as Madison danced with her classmates at the ballet recital.<p>

"She's beautiful," Kurt whispered to Dave, squeezing the boy's hand tight. Dave nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. Madison stole the show, ending with a deep bow as her classmates ran off the stage. Kurt and Dave carefully raised to their feet, giving their daughter a standing ovation.

After the show the two father's made their way behind stage to pick up Mady. The small girl ran out, hugging her father's tightly. It no longer bothered Dave that she had Brenden's dark, curly hair because she acted just like Kurt.

"Daddy," she asked Dave, who cocked his head to the side. "When the babies are born, will the dance with me?" Kurt chuckled a bit.

"Well, they'll have to grow a bit before they can dance with you, Mady Lynn. But I promise that they will eventually." This pleased the small girl who ran off to talk to her friends. Rachel approached her former classmates with a smile on her face. Rachel was currently the dance instructor. The three had moved to New York shortly after graduation and remained close friends.

"So," she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "How are you two feeling?"

"Like I'm going to explode," Kurt groaned, running a hand over his swollen stomach. "I'm not built for this." Dave laughed, but ran a hand over his own swollen stomach.

"It's no fun the second time around, either."

"Well whose fault is it that you both ended up pregnant at the same time?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms with a pointed look. The two boys pointed at each other. "Well next time you want to 'switch it up' and you're both carriers, I suggest a condom." With that she turned on her pointed toe and went back to congratulate her students.

"Why is she always right?" Kurt asked with a sigh, massaging his back.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Dave growled. He bent slightly and kissed Kurt on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Preggo," Kurt whispered back with a smirk.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!" Dave called after him as Kurt waddled away. It had been years since Dave thought of the rape and his home town. Kurt made sure of that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>__: I hope you liked it. Please review. _


End file.
